Khaos Faktory
Khaos Faktory is an industrial-metal band from North Fort Myers, Florida. Originally created as a solo side project by guitarist/programmer Mike Black in 2006, Khaos Faktory has since evolved into a full-fledged band with an ever-increasing fanbase, and has released two EPs Open For Business and Khaos Faktory Sampler CD 1.0, and two albums, Sinthetic Alchemy and Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0. Khaos Faktory has been featured on the Sweat motion picture soundtrack and the Skratch Compilation v.44. The band is currently constructing its second album, titled Twisted Fixes & Remixes, due out in 2009. Current members also include vocalist Dave Spencer, bassist/programmer Das, guitarist Stoney, and drummer Greg Tali. History Khaos Faktory was spawned in the summer of 2006 while Mike Black was working on 80-Proof Throwdown's debut album Trailer Park Rhapsody. Recording of that album had been on hiatus for a while, so Black began recording new industrial-rock songs to alleviate boredom. The result of this was Khaos Faktory's first disc, the Open For Business EP, with Black playing all the instruments and performing all the vocals and programming. 50 copies of the disc were pressed and given away for free, mostly at a small North Fort Myers record store named A.B.CD's. Response to the disc was mild and mixed; some liked it, others hated it. Open For Business has not been in print since then, and will never be re-released. After self-releasing Trailer Park Rhapsody, 80-Proof Throwdown was shelved due to lead guitarist/vocalist "Beerkeg" Brandon Casterline's departure from band to pursue his career in the United States Marine Corps, and Black was unable to find a replacement for him. Late in 2007, Black was joined by vocalist Dave Spencer, who had previously played in a short-lived metal outfit called 13 BC with Black on rhythm guitars. For a brief time, lead guitarist Alex Rosado (also ex-13 BC) came onboard; however, he was excused from the band due to personal problems with Spencer. Next to join was Matt Pyro (ex-NotEmo) on bass, Das on guitars and synthesizers, Brian Friesen on lead guitars, and Joel Metz on drums. Sinthetic Alchemy cover]] With the lineup complete, the band began recording its debut LP Sinthetic Alchemy in January 2008 without Metz performing a real drum set; Black and Das opted to use a drum machine instead due to Joel's drunken antics and short attention span. Pyro and Friesen only performed on one song each: "Stoked" and "Scratch", respectively. In March 2008, as the album started coming together, Khaos Faktory was signed to California-based indie label A Dark Philosophy Records (more commonly referred to as ADP Records), and released the album on April 20. Shortly before Sinthetic Alchemy was released, Metz was fired from Khaos Faktory over personal problems with the other members of the band, and his lack of dedication and direction. Literally just a few days before the album debuted, Matt Pyro quit the band on his father's demand, and publicly stated that he wanted nothing further to do with the band, the album, or the record label the album was released on. He was immediately replaced by Das on bass. About a month after the debut was released, Brian Friesen left the band on amicable terms to go to college. Khaos Faktory continued on with Spencer on vocals, Black on guitars and programming, and Das on bass and synthesizers. Sweat soundtrack Around this same time, Khaos Faktory was approached by underground filmmaker Ryan McClellan and asked to submit a song for his upcoming motion picture, entitled Sweat. Black ended up collaborating with McClellan on the creation and promotion of the picture's soundtrack CD and submitted four songs in all, which included "Stoked" and "Cattle" from Sinthetic Alchemy, as well as two previously unreleased remixes, "Turboslut (Sausage Wallet Remix)" and "Cattle (Reverse Polarity Mix)". The Sweat soundtrack CD was releasd on August 1, 2008 via McClellan's production company JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment, and is currently being sold exclusively on the company's official website http://www.start-sweating.com, although the bands featured on the album also have CD's on hand to sell by themselves. Current work In August 2008 David "Stoney" Mustonen signed on as lead guitarist, and in September 2008 Greg Tali (formerly of Fort Myers black-metal band Neither) joined as the new drummer. Ryan McClennan has since taken over management of Khaos Faktory, and the band plans to release an extended version of the debut album as Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0 via Khaos Records/JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment in late 2008. The disc will feature both remastered tracks from the original verison of Sinthetic Alchemy as well as some new tracks, and a cover of Sepultura's song "Refuse/Resist". Khaos Faktory is also beginning work on its sophomore album, a collaboration album with hip-hop musician/programmer Sage. The band plans on having the new album finished and released sometime in 2009 on Khaos Records. Influences Each member of Khaos Faktory draws inspiration from different sources. Dave Spencer has cited Tool, Lamb of God, Korn and Devildriver as his main influences. Mike Black gives credit to several industrial, metal, and punk bands, including Argyle Park, Ministry, Celldweller, Hypocrisy, Pantera and Misfits. Das says his style comes from an amalgamation of influences such as AP2, Mindless Self-Indulgence, Combichrist, and several Psychopathic Records artists. Stoney is heavily influenced by Dimebag Darrell of Pantera and Damageplan, and others such as Randy Rhoads and Zakk Wydle. Khaos Faktory's overall sound has been compared to that of Circle of Dust and Soul Of A New Machine-era Fear Factory, among others. Band members Current members * Dave Spencer: vocals * Mike Black: guitars, vocals, programming * Das: bass, synthesizers * David "Stoney" Mustonen: guitars * Greg Tali: live drums Former members * Alex Rosado: lead guitars * Brian Freisen: lead guitars * Matt Pyro: bass * Joel Metz: drums Discography Albums/EPs * Open For Business (EP, 2006, independently released) * Sinthetic Alchemy (LP, 2008, A Dark Philosophy Records) * Sinthetic Alchemy 2.0 (LP, 2008, Khaos Records/JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment) * Khaos Faktory Sampler CD 1.0 (promo EP, 2008, Khaos Records) Compilations * Sweat Soundtrack (compilation, 2008, JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment) * Skratch Compilation v.44 (compilation, 2008, Skratch Magazine) External Links * Khaos Faktory Myspace page * JaDEd EyeZ Entertainment website * [http://www.start-sweating.com Sweat movie website] * [http://www.myspace.com/jesweat Sweat Myspace page]